


Amanda

by elenam



Series: A to Z [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Wyatt meets a familiar face at the grocery store.





	Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I've already posted this story a while ago on fanfiction, but I've recently made myself an account here so I thought I'd share my story and hopefully people who haven't read it yet will enjoy it here.
> 
> It was written post season one so nothing in the season 2 apply. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Pasta or chicken?” Wyatt asked himself as he walked down the aisles of the grocery store, wondering what he would prefer to eat on a Friday night. Chicken was good, and he could cook it BBQ style with french fries and coleslaw, but it had been a while since he had eaten pastas, and who didn’t like linguini? With rosé sauce and a French baguette, it would be delicious. Also it was simple, yet delicious, and it was his cooking night. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time he had attempted something a little too complicated for his culinary talents. He could still taste how burnt it was when he closed his eyes…

So pastas it was! His choice made, Wyatt made his way towards aisle 3, to grab a box of linguini. As he rounded the corner with his cart, he almost bumped into a woman who dropped a can as she stopped abruptly to avoid the collision. 

“I’m so sorry Ma’am!,” he immediately exclaimed as an apology. Before even looking at the woman, he reached down to grab the dropped can, feeling bad for almost hitting her. He hid his shame as he bent over to reach the tomatoes can.

“Wyatt Logan?” the girl said as her only response, her tone betraying her shock.

Wyatt immediately recognized the voice and froze. He slowly looked up, afraid of what was coming next.

“Amanda!” he said incredulously, giving her back the can of tomatoes, stuck into some sort of stupor and not being able to formulate any other words. It had been years since he had last seen her. He never thought he’d see her again, especially not in a grocery store a few blocks away from his new house. She and her family had made it clear that they wanted to cut all ties with him all those years ago and she lived so far from San Francisco. But after all he never thought he’d end up there either. 

He didn’t know how to react to the meeting. Was he supposed to talk to her or just say a polite hello before all but running away? Did she even want to talk to him?

“Wyatt… I… I never thought I’d see you again… What are you doing in San Francisco? How come you left Pendleton?” she asked, deciding for him that they were going to catch up.

“Oh hum… I’ve got a new administrative job” he answered semi-truthfully, “It’s steadier you know?” 

Because yes, his job was steady now, or at least that’s how he could qualify it since he’d been working at Mason’s industries for 4 years now. 3 years of chasing time-traveler terrorists and now one of assuring military surveillance for Mason’s new creative ideas. No one, especially Homeland security, wanted a repeat of the time travel machine invention. 

Amanda looked at him, understanding Wyatt’s need for a new job, “It’s what Jessica always wished for you isn’t it? A safe and steady job?” she said with a hint of sadness and Wyatt felt bad. He didn’t want to do that; flash Jessica’s sister his new life, the life Jessica always wanted for them, but would never have the chance to get. 

But that day, his wish wasn’t granted because as soon as he thought about ending the conversation before it became too awkward, Lucy appeared next to him, interrupting them since she hadn’t seen Amanda, who was hidden by a shelf of potato chips from her point of view. 

“Wyatt! I found the pickles!” she said proudly as she put a huge jar of dill flavored pickles in the cart, along with other weird stuff she often craved like pizza gold fishes and pistachio ice cream. 

Only noticing afterwards that Wyatt wasn’t alone, Lucy immediately apologized, “Oh! Hi! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you from over there…” Lucy said pointing towards behind her but Amanda didn’t answer. Her eyes were glued to Lucy stomach, Lucy’s very 7-months-pregnant stomach. 

“Amanda…” Wyatt said with a sigh, “This is hum…” he felt bad now. That was the last thing he wanted to do, hurt her, remind her yet again of something her sister would never have.

But she took him by surprise. “Wyatt I’m so happy for you!” she finally said in a whisper and Wyatt had to make sure he heard her well. The look she gave him though, that was genuine. 

“Really?” he still asked, a bit of skepticism clouding his judgment.

“Of course! I mean I felt so bad after the way my parents treated you. You didn’t deserve that… If someone loved Jessica with all his heart it was you. She’d be happy to see that you’re building a family. Much happier than seeing you become a shell of yourself,” she said with tears in her eyes and Wyatt felt a lump in his throat.

“Wow… Thank you, I… the last thing I ever wished for was to hurt her… or you,” Wyatt said.

“I know that Wyatt, I… I’m really sorry for the way my family treated you. Everyone was just so sad and angry, we said things we didn’t mean. We all really regret it,” she apologized.

“Thank you Amanda, really,” Wyatt nodded and Lucy, who had been standing by his side and watching the exchange, took his hand in his at the realization of who Wyatt was talking to. She gave it a gentle squeeze of support. 

“Take care of both of them Wyatt,” Amanda said, gesturing to Lucy and her pregnant belly, before leaving them with a nod.

“Was that Jessica’s sister?” Lucy asked for confirmation after a while, taking Wyatt out of the trance he had been in.

“Yeah…” he said simply, still not believing what had just happened. Even though he had worked really hard in the past years to come to terms with what had happened to Jessica, he still felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Jessica’s family forgiveness was important to him and he cherished it deeply.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked softly and Wyatt looked over at her, smiling,

“I’m perfect, but pickles Lucy? Again?” he joked and she hit him playfully on the arm.

“Your daughter seems to like them apparently,” Lucy answered with a shrug and Wyatt simply laughed.

As they left the grocery store, Wyatt thanked whoever was listening; maybe it was god, fate, the force or whatever. He was thankful for the chance he had to meet Lucy and for that apology, that was the last thing he needed to feel completely free. Never would he forget Jessica, but now he was fully ready to build his family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know! It's actually part of a serie I made of short stories with titles from A to Z. I'll try to post them all this week :)


End file.
